Sleeping and Oversleeping
by Kumagoro Meowzaki 2
Summary: An attempt to connect Rukawa's hobby and Sendoh's eternal excuse.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Happy Valentine's Day, minna! A little late, though. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is soooo not mine.

* * *

SLEEPING AND OVERSLEEPING 

By Kumagoro Meowzaki

* * *

1 AM. Sendoh's finger lovingly caressed circles on Rukawa's cheek. A cheek so soft and so warm, it was almost impossible to believe it was Rukawa's. 

Sendoh found many things impossible. Climbing Mt. Everest. Owning McDonald's. Being Emperor or Prime Minister. Winning -Insert Country- Idol.

But Rukawa Kaede was sleeping so soundly beside him. Everest didn't matter. McDonald's didn't matter. He could hold Rukawa, talk to him, kiss him, make love to him. He could touch his cheek, his chin, his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Fingers fluttering on skin, he could.

And the other did not stir. He slept on with his back against Sendoh's chest. His head resting on his arm in a sleeping gesture. Cute.

Sendoh watched him breathe. Rukawa's white chest rose and sank. Smoke—vapor, whatever—came out of his partly-open lips. Sendoh sighed. Vapor out of his nose.

Cold, cold, cold. Sendoh held Rukawa more tightly, more closely. It was impossible to be naked in winter. Even with the heater on. Cold, cold, cold.

Sendoh kissed him. Warm lips. Rukawa groaned, irritated. Eyes closed, he said, "We have a game tomorrow."

One more kiss. "It's my birthday."

One sleepy blue eye opened. Gazed briefly at the clock. "Not anymore." Deeper into the blankets. Deeper into sleep, hopefully.

Sendoh kissed his closed eyes. "Please."

Eyes open, and they are rubbed. And they stared into Sendoh's. Annoyed. Tired. Sleepy.

But...

"Just one." Stern, but lenient.

"I swear." Victorious. Kiss. Their lips melted and became warm. Tongues alert again. Alive. Sheets rustled more crisply.

Fingers and lips interlaced tightly. Spines arched. Danced like waves.

And lips glided on skin. Sendoh sank into the pillows. He knew those lips well. Loved them. Loved him.

Deeper instincts were tapped. Rukawa's tongue and fingers slid on heated flesh. The first pleasured moan from Sendoh. Long, strained. Rukawa's mouth was warm. Wet.

Fingers found each other again. And faces. Mirrors of the same, familiar depth. And lips also met. Hips started to rock. Moans became deeper. Excited.

Rukawa found himself below Sendoh. Looked straight into those heated eyes. Dilated pupils.

A moment of preparation. Fingers trembled excitedly. Some impatience.

And then...

Kiss. A warning signal. Rukawa braced himself. Then a moment of pain. Clenched teeth.

Kiss. Then movement. And sounds. Pain became something else. Steadily climbing. Hips danced. Undulated. Rippled.

Pause. Rukawa stared up at Sendoh. Sendoh knew that look. Knew what it meant. Knew the need. Nod. Kiss.

Words were nothing between them. Kisses, touches, and looks spoke, screamed, and whispered. Begged, thanked, apologized.

Sendoh sat and pulled Rukawa up with him. Face to face. Still joined together. This was close. Kiss. Hips moved again. Force coming from them both. Heat became more charged as their moans and grunts thickened.

Speed and force picked up. Heat rose higher and higher and even higher until their bodies couldn't hold it any longer and with a joined cry came climax and release.

They fell back into rumpled sheets. Limp. Joined. A moment to recover. Breaths, short and quick. And Sendoh pulled out. Kiss. They pulled the layers of warm blankets over themselves.

Rukawa yawned and snuggled against Sendoh. He closed his eyes, eager to rest. Sendoh smiled and held him close, shared his glowing warmth. He kissed the cheek he was caressing before.

Tomorrow—later—they had a game. Another round of pretending, of secret-keeping. Of silence. He did not like it, but it had to be. And he had something to look forward to, to reward his sacrifice.

8 AM. Sendoh woke up alone. The alarm clock was off. But the game...

"Shit!" With a curse, he shot out of bed. Quick shower. Clothes. He smiled; at least Rukawa readied his things.

Breakfast in transit. A mantra of curses in his head. Adrenaline waterfall. He was going to be scolded again for tardiness.

"Sorry, I overslept!" he would say to his coach and his team. They would sigh in relief at his arrival. From across the court, he would hear Sakuragi bellow at Rukawa, "You good for nothing fox! All you do is sleep!" And someone—Haruko, most likely, or Ayako—would defend Rukawa. "He's tired!" And Sendoh would feel a small pang of guilt.

And then Rukawa would look at him. Another meaningful, stealthy eyelock.

Then the whistle would blow.


End file.
